


Is that a dead body?

by fallingforcas



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Meeting, Ian is not ill, M/M, Mickey is slightly come to gather his sexuality, Shit, They are cuties, alternative, alternative first meeting and story, burying bodies, dead bodies, in the forest, lul im laughing, picture frame damage, so they have killed peeps but they still cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforcas/pseuds/fallingforcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian doesn't mean to kill the guy,but if he didn't he wouldn't of bumped into Mickey...who himself was burying a dead body. </p><p>The most unromantic settings create the most romantic stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that a dead body?

**Author's Note:**

> So i saw this prompt on imagineyuorotp.tumblr.com and i found it so funnily good to write. (check their page out,it will make you laugh so hard)
> 
> prompt thingy=imagine your otp meeting each other for the first time, at night, in the woods, while both trying to dispose of their freshly killed corpses
> 
>  

Ian really didn't mean to kill the guy. It was accident,one which Ian didn't intend to do at the end of the night. Working at the fairy tale bar was not a dream job,but it did pay the bills. however each night you never knew what guys would waltz in and want more than a dance. This night one guy did come in,and he seemed more out-there then the other buyers. He was older and by far stronger,he had a dangerous glint in his eyes which Ian saw more of later on. 

It all started when the guy started to get rough. All he said was 'I like to punch and pinch,it turns me on.'  
Ian liked a little tumble and shove but he didn't want to be beaten up for a couple of bucks fuck that. The guy continued to pin him down,and Ian knew what his next move was. So as the guy hovered over him raising his fist into his first punch Ian felt around for any object in his sight to hit him with. He didn't expect the guy to fall straight down without a struggle after being hit with a broken picture frame. 

All at once his lifeless body fell to the ground,the blood starting to form a puddle on the floor. Ian stared into nothing in shock of his own actions. Crawling over to the body he pressed his fingers to the guys neck...no pulse. So it was official,he had killed the guy. It wasn't like he hadn't seen a dead body before,living in southside had its traits,however he had never killed a guy. So he did what he always saw in the movies;clean the evidence up and hide the body. 

Ian grabbed the guys keys for his car. Great another crime committed. Ian cleaned up the blood,tossing the towels into a plastic bag. Then he rolled up the guy-not even caring that he didn't get the name of him- he rolled him up in a carpet,finding anything to keep it together,so he used ties from a nearby wardrobe. 

Dragging a body into a car was not a easy thing to hide down in northside. Busy bodies always looking out the windows,so he used his muscles to act as casual as he could to the guys car. Placing the body in the trunk carefully (because he could atleast be a bit considerate,he did kill the guy),he then slid into the drivers seat to get somewhere scheduled and where no body would be at all.

The only place he could think of was the forest on the other side of town,it was big enough and dark enough to hide a body with no one seeing. He didn't want to carry the body all the way through it,so he drove as far in as he could...trying not to smell the stench already forming in the car. 

He reached the middle of the forest,he sighed as he came to a stop. Why the fuck didn't he just let the guy do his thing. Now he was dealing with a murder and thieving charge. Shrugging deeper into his coat he stepped out the car reluctantly. 'Fuck sake.' he muttered to himself,usually moving a body included Lip helping him but now he was all alone. Just great. 

Grabbing the body out of the boot and the plastic bag;not forgetting the spade he needed,he starting dragging the body along the floor by the guys feet. It wasn't the most graceful way to carry the body but he was dead who cared. It wasn't like he would jump up and whine about how he was being carried. Ian discarded his lack in caring as it felt unnatural. 

The shovel was hooked under Ian's armpit it was starting to dig into him like a bitch. The body was turning particularly heavy and his arms were starting to ache. Then unexpectedly he banged into something pretty hard,at first he thought it was a tree but then he remembered trees don't talk,and they especially don't say 'what the fuck.' 

'Shit.' Ian cursed to himself,not wanting to turn around incase it was a cop who had been following him. Then he heard another grunt,so he glanced around to atleast come eye to eye,either way he was fucked. 

'What the fuck man?' The guy moaned,watching as Ian turned around a shovel still balanced under his arm. Then he noticed the rolled up carpet and raised his eyebrows towards the redhead. He was not going to lie,the redhead was more than hot. He could go as far as beautiful,but this guy could be anyone. his own hands were still grasped around his own carpet rolled victim. 

Ian was lost for words,he noticed a similar looking carpet to his behind the brunette. The blue eyes were digging into his soul like they knew what he was doing,he couldn't admit out loud but this guy sure did look damn hot in the moonlight. 

'Is that a dead body?' The smaller boy chuckled lightly,shocking Ian out of his roaming trance. So this guy was straight forward,and laughing at a situation of a dead guy in a carpet. So Ian kinda liked that because any other person would of freaked out by now. 

Acting like he didn't have a clue what Mickey was saying Ian answered. 'What? no. Why the hell would this be a dead guy.' he scoffed to himself watching as the other boy watched in awe,his mouth twitching into a smile.

'Maybe because he's rolled up in a carpet,plus you got a fuckin' spade under your arm. You sure don't look like you are gardening.'

'Maybe I want to go late night digging,you don't know do ya?' Ian tried to make up any lame excuse,and he came up with the shittest one in the world. By the look of the other boy he knew it was pointless. 

The smaller boy stepped to the side a strange looked spread across his face. 'Well,if you are callin' it late night digging,then that's what I'm doing.' 

Ian's eyes widened as he saw a larger body wrapped up in a carpet too. Except it looked more professionally done and not like Ians which was terribly messy and just terrible. 

'Man you gonna say somethin' or you gonna keep staring?' The smaller boy laughed,lifting the feet of his dead body so he could drag it along behind him. Ian didn't know if that was a invitation to follow or to fuck off. Whatever it was he followed anyway,because this guy looked like he knew what he was doing. 'So how'd ya kill him?'

Ian shot his head up,glaring at the boy infront of him. He was acting like this was usual thing. 'Urm...picture frame.' 

The other boy laughed loudly,it echoed through the trees so he calmed down a bit,still walking forward his body in line with Ian's. Ian just stared ahead confusion by the sudden sound of laughter. 'What's so funny?' a smirk breached on his lips. 

'Just...Just I have never fuckin' heard of someone dying by picture frame. You must have some force man.' he laughed again,this time he rested his head down to muffle the sounds. 

Ian stepped closer to him,nudging at his shoulder to get him to shut up. This was by far weirder than he expected,they were laughing about killing people. 'How you kill yours then?' he raised his eyebrows,the body behind him still roughly following. 

Mickey shrugged like it was nothing,before randomly punching Ian's biceps. 'Oh you know,just a gun shot. Nothing as funny as a fuckin' picture frame.' he giggled quietly,looking back at a scared looking redhead behind him. He knew that the redhead was probably scared now,he probably thought he had a gun. He did,but he didn't need to say that. This taller guy was interesting and Mickey craved move,he wanted to hear that laugh again. 

'You shot the guy? On purpose.' 

'Don't act too surprised,do I look like a fuckin' weak bitch to you?' he raised a questioning eyebrow.

'No...its just I didn't mean to kill my guy,so why did you kill yours?' 

'He beat the shit outta my sister,so i shot his ass.' he stopped now. Dropping his own shovel to look towards the other boy. Ian took that as a signal as this was body-dumping spot. He wasn't prepared to actually bury the body at this point in his life,but fuck it. If this guy could do it-who looked slightly his age then so could he. 

'What's your excuse?' he asked Ian,biting the inside of cheek. he seemed nervous and not because they were about to bury a deadbody,he was kinda scared of who Ian was making him feel. 

'He..er..he was trying to beat the shit out of me while trying to fuck me. So I used a picture frame to knock him off,obviously I hit to hard.' Ian fiddled with his bloody fingers,ashamed completely of what he had done. He hadn't noticed that the smaller boy stepped closer to him,their foreheads were nearly touching. 

'Ay Carrot top what's ya name?' he felt the younger boy tap on his chin for him to look up.Ian was confused at why this guy had closed the gap between and was now looking in his eyes with deep longing and .... was that lust. this guy certainly didn't look gay,and he didn't look like he would be the type to want Ian. 

'Ian Gallagher.' 

'Mickey Milkovich.' he reached out his hand to shake with Ian's,but instead he got a total different reaction from the redhead. 

Ian stepped closer crashing his lips into Mickey's. At first he felt like he had made a total horrible mistake as Mickey was just stiff,but his heart filled back up when he felt Mickey reciprocate with the kiss. Ian cradled Mickey's face his thumb stroking slightly against his cheeks. Mickey never actually had kissed anyone,but he felt off guard but on guard at the same time. Watching the redhead talk instantly drawn him to his plump lips,now he was kissing him and it felt like something was going to burst out of his chest. he was not saying butterflies...he was no fag. 

Ian felt Mickey place his own hands on his Ian's hips,bringing them closer than they could imagine. Ian pulled away gasping for air,as he looked down into the fluttering eyes of the smaller boy. 

'Damn Gallagher,all that on the first date.' Mickey joked,pointing to their surroundings and the dead bodies at their feet. Ian's heart fluttered as he heard the words 'date' he knew it was a joke,but he couldn't help laughing at it. It was weird buzz he felt,but he blamed it on the kiss they just shared.

Ian just gave a grin,one which Mickey actually found adorable..okay was he suddenly a sap. 'If that's what you are calling two dead fuckers who smell like shit,in the middle of no where then yeah.' Mickey stepped back bending down towards the rolled up carpets and grabbing his shovel,his smile just on his lips,he actually couldn't get rid of it. 'Lets say we bury this suckers,and go get pissed up at a bar I know?'  
Ian shook his head laughing,he had never heard that line before. However there was no way he was declining the offer,even though this guy was obviously a murderer,and he was used to it...he kinda really fucking liked the dude. More than like,even though they just met he wanted to speak all day with this guy,laugh with this guy. Fuck the shit out of this guy, 

'Fuck yeh. You are gonna have to pour me doubles though man,this shit isn't something I will forget.' Ian shrugged,bending down to his own victim(shit he hated calling the guy that). 'You might wanna too.'

Mickey just smirked up to him,his arms showing the tense muscles they held as he started to dig the whole. ' Who said I wanted to forget this? I fuckin' met you didn't I.' 

It wasn't the most romantic line of all time. But it still made Ian chuckle like a teenage girl and dip in a kiss before digging up his own hole. 

The most unromantic settings create the most romantic stories.


End file.
